During a medical emergency and/or when visiting a medical service provider for medical treatment it is important that medical providers be aware of a patient's medical history including allergies to drugs, current medications and medical conditions. It also becomes necessary to have the patient's emergency contact information and physician contact information. Conventional methods of providing such information include the patient writing out or orally providing his or her medical history and/or the medical service provider obtaining the records from the patient's past medical service provider's and physicians.
A problem arises with maintaining the security and privacy of sensitive medical information stored remotely and/or on electronic mediums. It is important to only allow access to such sensitive information to medical service providers and/or individuals who have been confirmed as health care surrogates, caretakers, approved records custodians who are authorized to access an individual's medical records and/or are responsible for the individual.
Such a problem arises when care of a group of individuals is administered by a third party other than a primary caretaker. A third party may be a school administrator, coach, youth leader, and so forth. This problem arises for children in schools, on sports teams, in youth programs, attending camps, on overnight outings or in any other situation where an individual is in a third party's care. This situation may also arise for adults at their place of business, sports clubs, gyms and so forth. In situations such as these, one or more responsible parties or surrogate caretakers must be provided with quick access to group members' medical histories and/or personal records in the event of an emergency.
Other personal records may include consent forms, authorization forms, permission forms and so forth that need to be easily provided by a parent or guardian and easily accessed by a caretaker.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of providing access to electronically stored medical information that appoints third party care takers as records custodians with access to a group of individuals' medical information and/or personal records remotely and securely via an electronic device so the medical information may be provided to medical providers during a medical emergency, thereby speeding up the process of one or more group members receiving required medical treatment.